When the Storm Breaks
by Lazy Wonderland
Summary: Set before and during WW1 - SpaMano. Antonio only wanted to visit his old singing teacher Roma Vargas briefly while travelling through Italy, but something (or rather someone) compels him to stay. On hiatus.
1. In Which They Meet

**_This is a companion story to my other fic, When the Sunshine Falters, telling Lovino and Antonio's POVs. I've tried to make it so they are separate enough to make sense on it's own, but it might make a little more sense if you read both. Thanks._**

* * *

 _O Sole Mio(Youtube):_ watch?v=-uWPXYTk0wY

* * *

 _Spring 1912_

 _Fonte D'olio in Italy_

Lovino was adamant. He crossed his arms. "I said no, okay?"

Feliciano sighed. "But you always do it, why not now? I want to dance." He said it almost wistfully.

"Because I said so. Why don't you ask Grandpa to sing for you?"

"Because he's speaking to that man. Come on, 'because you said so' isn't a valid excuse."

"Uh.. because it'll be rude to the man?"

"But you're rude anyway." Feliciano closed the kitchen door. "There you go, the door's closed. Now he won't hear you."

Lovino glared into the pleading eyes of his little brother and sighed.

"Fine, but just one song." Feliciano clapped excitedly at the defeat of his brother. Lovino cleared his throat and went over to the gramophone. He checked to see if it was the right vinyl, which it was, and wound it up as much as he could. Feliciano bounced eagerly as he waited for the music to start. The whole piece was instrumental, but Lovino provided vocals. O Sole Mio was one of his favourites and he had sung it many times before. His talent for singing rivalled that of Grandpa's and both of them knew it. He was also known for having two left feet, as Feliciano had always been the better dancer. Lovino didn't know how they got to that conclusion, since nobody had seen him dance before.

In the next room Antonio was just bidding farewell to Roma at the front door, when he heard music come from the kitchen. He stopped speaking and listened to the music; a mixture of a pre-recorded song and the elegance of opera being sung live drew Antonio back into the room.

"Ah, must be my grandsons. Feliciano must've persuaded Lovino to sing for him again." Roma's voice seemed distant and flat compared to the seemingly perfect deliverance of every note sung in the other room.

"It's beautiful." Antonio whispered. He walked back into the room a little. Roma did so as well, making it to the door from which the melody emanated. He opened it a crack and gestured for Antonio to come watch. Antonio hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to see the face of this alluring tune. In the end he gave in to his desires and marched over to where Roma was standing. From where he stood, Antonio could only see the dancing figure of what he guessed was Feliciano, swirling along to the music. He was a bit disappointed. Not being able to see the talented singer was a bit annoying, but Antonio could live with it for now. However, his curiosity was eating him up. He strained his neck to see more of the room, when there was an instrumental break in the music. Feliciano grabbed something from out of Antonio's sight and pulled it into view. It was a young man a little older than Feliciano, and he took Antonio's breath away. He could not think of anything more amazingly handsome. Feliciano spun his brother around a little, which earned him a scowl and a smack to the back of his head. Antonio guessed this was Lovino. Lovino folded his arms and backed out of the view of Antonio. The singing and dancing continued. It seemed to go on for decades, but at the same time it was over all too quickly. The performance was over; Antonio felt lost. Roma gently shut the door again. He smiled proudly down at Antonio.

"Talented young men, are they not?"

Antonio seemed a million miles away, still staring at the door. "Ah, yes. Of course." Antonio blinked a couple times then looked back at Roma. "They are YOU'RE grandsons, after all."

Roma chuckled. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes." Antonio was too eager, but he didn't care. He desperately wanted to meet Lovino, to get to know him. Roma burst through the kitchen door.

"Grandpa!" Roma was met with a hug from the youngest of the two.

"Grandpa." Lovino wondered why Grandpa was in here with them, and not in the next room with the man. A man who was obviously more important than himself or Feliciano to have the whole afternoon with Grandpa. Wait, who was that at the door. Lovino tensed up at the sight of an unruly man with messy hair which fell in all the right places, and sparkling emerald eyes which seemed to dissolve all anger. Lovino had to force his breathing to keep from suffocating at the sight of this terribly handsome man. Roma pulled away from Feliciano, gesturing to him in the process.

"This is Feliciano, my youngest, and this" He strode to where Lovino was standing and placed a prominent hand on his shoulder. "Is Lovino, my eldest. You two, this is Antonio, a good friend of mine."

Antonio was first attacked by Feliciano in a huge hug then, as standard greeting, was kissed on both cheeks. Lovino felt a little jealous and he didn't know why.

"Good to meet you, Feliciano." Antonio smiled.

"Good to meet you too, Antonio, but you can call me Feli."

Antonio ruffled Feliciano's hair "Okay, FELI." Feliciano giggled and Antonio turned his attention to Lovino. Lovino, who had been staring intently at Antonio prior, looked away quickly.

"Don't be rude, Lovi." Roma slapped him on the back. He scowled once again and reluctantly made his way to the grinning idiot.

Antonio offered his hand and Lovino took it, trying not to seem too eager to know this man.

"Nice to meet you, Lovi." Antonio was too cheerful and Lovino didn't like it.

"Just keep it Lovino." Lovino narrowed his eyes at Antonio. The two stood in silence for a moment, hands still clasped in mid-shake. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world and neither of them wanted to pull away. Roma decided to interrupt this little staring contest. He clapped his hands, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"I think Antonio should stay for dinner." He suggested and Feliciano agreed. Lovino and Antonio both seemed to let go at the same time and both of them consequently felt utterly alone.

Later on, during dinner, Roma told his grandsons how he and Antonio met. He explained how he had been touring Spain to perform the opera The Magic Flute in different parts of the country. Antonio had seen a performance and asked for singing lessons from Roma. It was quite some time ago, and Antonio had only been a little boy, but all these years later he still remembered Roma's lessons. Antonio himself had toured many other countries when he was older, including Germany and France; singing for hundreds, thousands, and sometimes even royalty. He had made many friends along the way, but decided to look for a peaceful life in the Italian countryside.

Feliciano was fascinated by all this new information and asked tonnes of questions about Antonio's travels. Lovino pretended to be disinterested, picking at his pasta instead, but was listening carefully to every word Antonio said. When it came for the Spaniard to leave Lovino felt slightly disheartened. He wanted to speak more with Antonio; Antonio wanted to find out more about Lovino. Although, both of them didn't bother to address the problem. Instead Antonio left the farmhouse with a small wave, leaving Lovino to watch after him as he made his way back into town. Lovino instantly started to worry if Antonio made it back the the local inn in one piece; what with the darkened country roads being able to get easily lost in, and the bottle of wine Antonio had drunk as the night progressed. Lovino pushed the thoughts out of his head. Why was he worrying about a man he had just met? They probably wouldn't meet again anyway, no matter how sorrowful Lovino felt about that fact.

Down the road, Antonio was feeling the same way. He was supposed to leave the next day, but how could he leave this place when perfection resided within?


	2. In Which There is a Cure

_Summer 1912_

During the summer of the same year Antonio visited, Lovino somehow managed to get a girlfriend. Although most of the girls in the village often flocked towards Feliciano, this one had the courage to approach Lovino. Caterina decided to ask Lovino on a date simply because she felt sorry for him. She was hoping he would turn her down, just like the girls who had asked before her. Lovino thought Caterina looked particularly pretty, but had no romantic feelings towards her. He had no romantic feelings towards any of the women in the village. Feliciano had said that maybe he was still looking for 'the one,' whatever that meant. Lovino was starting to think otherwise. This was why he agreed to go on a date, to see if he could have any romantic feelings towards anyone.

Many dates later, Lovino found himself sat under moonlight with a picnic basket and some wine Caterina had brought. And Caterina was suddenly leaning in. Lovino didn't know why he felt like he wanted to run away, or at least lean away from the gesture. Surely he should be thrilled. A pretty girl thought they would kiss. He didn't think they would at all. But here they were.

She closed the gap. It was forced and had no passion behind it. Lovino felt like it was wrong. He pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth. She blinked at his sudden movement.

"What's wrong?"

Lovino looked down at his wine glass. "It was like kissing my brother." He grumbled.

Caterina's face shifted from surprise, to realisation, and eventually settled on disgust.

"Oh. My. God. Are you one of those queer people?" She backed away from him. "I can't believe I let you get close to me." She stood up. Lovino followed suit.

"No, I'm not. I—" He was lying to himself. The kiss helped him realise the worse.

"Get away from me you unnatural freak!" She ran back to the village. The moonlight's soft romantic glow seemed to mock Lovino as he stood alone. After a few moments of mixed emotions he stooped to pick up the forgotten picnic basket. He also noticed the wine. Taking a swig, he started to amble back towards the village. She had helped him figure out his sexuality, the least he could do was return the basket.

Her mother answered the door. Lovino could hear Caterina sobbing in the next room.

"Here's your—" She snatched the basket from his hand before he could finish his sentence.

Lovino decided he would try to fix things. "I'm sorry, I—" She interrupted him again, but this time by pointing an accusing finger and driving him into the middle of the street.

"You stay away from my daughter you ungodly scum." A few of the neighbours poked their heads out their doors and windows to eavesdrop on the one-sided conversation. "Your kind is not welcome here. Go back to your hill, monster." Lovino obediently turned on his heel and walked quickly away. The neighbours who couldn't mind their own business returned to their daily lives, except a few other housewives who skipped over to Caterina's mother to hear the latest gossip. Great, now the whole village would know. Lovino kept his eyes on the road, trying to distract himself from what had just happened, until his head bumped into something. He looked up to make out the figure in the inky blackness.

"Antonio? Uh... I mean Grandpa's friend." Lovino tried to play it off like he hadn't cared much for Antonio's sudden appearance. "When did you get here?" His voice was thick due to the last words he had heard spoken to him.

"I never left."

Lovino frowned. "What? I never saw you around." It had been at least a month.

"I was working too much to visit. I saw everything that happened just now. Are you okay?" Despite the situation Antonio looked kind of content with the world.

"I'm fine." Lovino glared at a stone on the ground just beside his foot. "I was just planning on going home and staying in my room forever, since they probably would not let me back into the village." He kicked the stone hard and it bounced away.

"And are you okay with that?" Antonio sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, who needs those bastards."

"You're not okay with it, are you?"

Lovino looked up at these last words. How had Antonio known? He searched the Spaniard's face for answers. Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder, a gesture which made Lovino breath quicken.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out." And with that, he walked away, leaving Lovino yet again alone in the moonlight. It's mellow glow did not seem to mock him any more though.

The next morning Antonio knew he needed to do something about the Church. Word of Lovino's homosexuality had spread throughout the village like a virus. Antonio had no doubt the Church already knew about it. The Church was the heart and soul of the village and if it opposed something, the rest of the village would agree with its decision. Antonio was looking for a job, since the old man he was looking after had passed away a few nights ago. The old man was in fact the Priest of the Church, which was quite convenient on Antonio's part. He _did_ feel sorry for the man, but he didn't talk much and when he did it was usually in a different language. Antonio had managed to get into the Church when nobody was there. That meant the women who ran the Church, the three Nuns, were either out or in the back room. He was about to open the back door, when he heard voices.

"Who'd have thought… Roma's grandson." His hand hesitated next to the door knob.

"I know. It's a shame, really. He seemed to have potential, singing wise."

"It's not like he's dead." A third voice piped up.

"This is really bad for the village. We need to do something about this."

"Aren't they, the homosexuals," The voice paused. "Aren't they, you know..."

"They are possessed, Sister. We must pray for him."

"Surely praying isn't enough at this time."

"You're right. We must do more, for the sake of this village."

"You mean?"

"That's right."

"Exorcism."

Antonio knocked loudly on the door. All three women were originally sat around a table but now stood at the entrance of Antonio.

"Hello, ladies." They all bowed their heads to Antonio in a quick greeting.

"I have not seen you around the village. Where do you come from?" The oldest of the trio, an old bat too proud to retire.

"Spain, originally. But I toured Europe as a singer with Roma Vargas. I have come to serve God."

The Nuns seemed to be impressed. "Well you have come to the right place."

Antonio nodded. "I hear your old Priest died recently?"

"God bless him, yes. He died a few days ago, actually."

"Well you see, I am his—"

"God bless him."

"Yes, God bless him, his nephew. And I recently received a letter saying that if he were to die—"

"God bless him."

"God bless him, yeah. Were to die sometime soon, he would like me to look after the Church in his honour." Antonio didn't really know where he was going with this but decided to roll with it anyway. The Nuns exchanged looks.

"We will think it over. You may leave for now."

Antonio exited the room and sat down next to the Alter. He really didn't know what he was doing. Exorcism, though. Antonio was glad he never left. Exorcism could often result in torture, or worse, death. He breath came out shaky at the thought. The words 'Lovino' and 'death' should not be in the same sentence. Antonio couldn't imagine a world without Lovino, even though they had spoken only twice. About half an hour later, the youngest of the Nuns walked out of the back room. She was startled at the appearance of Antonio.

"I thought you had left."

Antonio stood up and sauntered over to her. "I have no where to go."

"You mean, you don't have a home?"

"I told you, I was touring Europe before this." He moved closer so their skin was touching. Her breath quickened and her cheeks turned crimson. He stared pleadingly into her eyes. "Please. This is all I have left of my Uncle."

A pause, she was lost in his eyes. "I'll see what I can do." She squeaked and ran back to the others.

The following Sunday, Lovino had gathered enough courage to come to Church. That and he didn't want Feliciano and Grandpa asking endless questions. To his surprise, just before the service started he was pulled round the corner into the Church gardens. It was Antonio, in the Priest's clothes.

"Wha—"

"Ssh. We should not be seen together. The Nuns want to exorcise you."

"Exorcise?"

"They think you are possessed by a demon. It's bullshit, I know." He smiled suddenly. "Don't worry, I've got something planned."

They entered the Church at different times. The Vargas' sat together, with Feliciano in the middle. Roma was delighted Antonio decided to become the Priest, Lovino was infatuated with Antonio's words and Feliciano decided to make a game out of counting how many times Antonio glanced over at them. So far he had counted to 26. During one of the hymns, the oldest Nun came to Roma, requesting that he and his grandsons would stay behind after the sermon. Roma agreed. When everybody started to shuffle out of the Church, Lovino and Feliciano tried to do the same. Roma compelled them to stay, so they did. The Church was empty besides the Nuns, the Vargas' and Antonio. They all stood in the aisle, the two trios staring at each other with Antonio in the middle.

"So what's all this about?" Roma inquired in a lighthearted tone.

"Mr. Vargas," The eldest started. "We have reason to believe your grandson is homosexual."

Roma was taken aback. "Feli may look like a girl, but that doesn't mean he's homosexual."

"No, we mean the other one, Lovino."

Roma looked questioningly at his eldest grandson, who just shrugged and looked at his feet. "It's true."

Roma sighed and ruffled Lovino's hair. "I already knew, Lovi."

"And you're okay with this? He could be housing a demon!" The youngest argued.

"He is still my grandson." Roma stared coldly back at the Nuns. Lovino suppressed a pleased smile and continued to stare at the floor.

"Even so, he should be exorcised."

"You will not exorcise my grandson."

"It is the will of God." The oldest Nun was as resilient as Roma. Roma couldn't argue with that statement. Heavy silence. Antonio couldn't bear it.

"If you are to exorcise Lovino, you must exorcise me too, for I am the same."

The Nuns looked shocked. The youngest's mouth dropped open. Antonio looked over to Feliciano and he nodded.

"I am too." Feliciano added. Roma looked from Antonio to Feliciano and understood. Lovino was bewildered.

"Me too. So if you are to exorcise my grandsons and my friend, you must exorcise me too."

The Nuns were stunned. They all went to bed that night with no exorcisms being practised.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. In Which Several Bad Things Happen

After they left the Church, Antonio had joined the three Vargas' on their way home. Roma inevitably invited him in for coffee and Antonio couldn't say no. They laughed and chatted as if it were any other day. And when they bid their farewells, Antonio still had the same smile on his face as the smile he had when they left Church. Lovino didn't know how someone could smile for that long. Antonio was already halfway down the road when Lovino felt the sudden urge to follow him. Lovino breathlessly called out for Antonio when he caught up with him. Antonio turned around and smiled at him once again. Now that Lovino was here, he was lost for words. He turned his gaze down at a pebble on the ground.

"Thanks." He grumbled. "For earlier."

Antonio chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "No problem. Anytime."

Lovino kept his stare on the ground but Antonio could see small suppressed smile. Lovino suddenly swivelled around, paused for a moment to say a quick 'bye' and strode up the hill. Antonio simpered at his retreating back.

Antonio coming for coffee after Church soon became a regular thing, and Lovino found himself looking forward to Sundays. Although Lovino only spoke once or twice due to the rest of his family carrying most of the conversation, Antonio continuously seemed only interested in what Lovino had to say. But as the air grew colder and the golden leaves started to float down, leaving a carpet of yellows and browns on the ground, Antonio couldn't stay for coffee. He had to help with an increase in illness in the village. And on top of that, Roma started to cough. A lot. At first it seemed like a common cold or something similar so Roma continued on his normal day to day business. However, it just got worse and worse. At one point, Feliciano and Lovino had to force Roma to go to bed due to a fever he had contracted because of this cough.

After they successfully got him to rest, the two of them dedicated the evening to sketching Roma without having him there as a reference. They were in competition to see who could draw the most realistic Roma Vargas from memory.

The door swung open making them both jump. Lovino's hand slipped and Roma's ear looked slightly wrong. He glared at the man now stood in the middle of the living room.

"How's Roma, where is he?" Antonio looked around worriedly.

"He's—" Feliciano had to clear his throat to continue. "He's upstairs, why?"

Antonio was up the stairs and back down again before Lovino could process what was happening.

"It's worse than I thought. We need to get him into the village."

"What? Why? What's worse than you thought?" Lovino stood up, sketchbook forgotten. Antonio strode over to Lovino while Feliciano watched from the chair. The Spaniard patted Lovino's shoulder reassuringly.

"I hate to tell you this, but it looks like there's an epidemic in the village. It's very deadly and has already taken more than six people from us already. And," He took a deep breath and frowned slightly. "It looks like Roma may have it too."

"So what the fuck it it? There's a cure, right?"

"It's called Pulmonary Tuberculosis. And there is a cure, that's why they're gathering all the infected people into the village. There's a doctor coming from Venice who has the cure, and if they're all together it'll be easier to cure them all, and quicker. So you need to help me get him to the village."

Lovino nodded determinedly.

They somehow managed to create a makeshift stretcher using some old fishing poles and a sheet. The journey into the village seemed longer than usual due to a heavy weight being lifted between them. They somehow coped with sharing his weight equally to make it to the village in one piece. The nuns were also there, directing other ill people into a house. It was a lone house on the edge of the village, and Lovino didn't think anyone had stepped foot inside since the previous occupant died. Until now, that is. A nun, the youngest, ran to help Roma into the house. He was barely conscience but she and Feliciano directed him onto his feet and got him into the house safely. As they came out again the two other nuns denied the third to come out of the house. She would have to stay with those who were ill, maybe because she was ill herself. The look on her face, Lovino noted, was mortified. He decided to shrug off the feeling that something was wrong with this whole arrangement. After all, Roma was in safe hands now. Right?

A few nights passed and nothing happened. Lovino was just growing more agitated at the lack of communication. How far away was this doctor? Was Roma alive? Was there even a cure at all? Feliciano just told him to calm down and relax, but that didn't stop Lovino to wait and watch the village each night. Feliciano started to worry about his brother obsessively waiting and watching the skyline each night until he fell asleep. So on the fourth night, he decided to reason with Lovino.

"Why don't you go to bed, fratello? I'm sure when he gets cured we'd be the first to know."

Lovino waved his hand dismissively in Feliciano's direction, still keeping his eye on the darkened silhouettes. He observed dark clouds starting to roll in, and took into account there would be a storm soon. "I don't trust those nuns. They'd probably let us know weeks afterwards."

"Then Antonio would let us know, or Grandpa himself. Look, if you're so adamant on waiting, then let me wait instead. Then you can sleep."

Lovino turned to Feliciano then, his gaze no longer on the village. "Aren't you feverish?" He rose from the window seat and walked over to his brother, who stood next to the stairs. Placing a hand on Feliciano's forehead, he nodded. "Yep, definitely a fever. You need to get some sleep." He started pushing Feliciano up the stairs. "Go, go, go, I can handle it from here."

"But fratello—" Feliciano protested. Thunder cracked in the distance.

"Nope it's fine. You go up to bed and look after yourself. Seriously, you'd be doing both of us a favour."

"Really? Only if I'd be helping."

"Yeah yeah, you're helping very much. Now go the fuck to sleep."

"'Kay, see you tomorrow." Feliciano smiled sweetly and skipped up the rest of the stairs. Lovino wondered how he could stay so lighthearted throughout all of this. He couldn't be bothered to deal with Feliciano's cheerful nature. An eruption of the sky rumbling echoed in the distance.

Walking back to the window seat and blowing out the oil lamp, he noticed something in the village. Or rather, above the village. Raging smoke as dark as the clouds behind it billowed up into the night sky. At first Lovino thought the whole village was up in flames. But, after stumbling out into the cold air, he noticed the blaze only licked up one place. The house in which those infected with the disease resided in was being eaten by a ferocious orange glow. Not being able to accept this, to even believe it, Lovino raked a hand through his hair and swallowed hard. He noticed a silhouette against the oranges and yellows moving closer to him. By now Lovino was retreating into himself, clutching his stomach and sinking to the ground. The silhouette had reached him by then and held him tight. It was somewhat comforting.

"It's okay, Lovi. I'm here now." It was Antonio.

"He's dead. They killed him. He's dead, he's dead." Lovino choked back tears. Thunder clapped in the distance.

"Lovi, I'm sorry, I—"

Lovino pulled away suddenly. Tears cascaded down his face. "You knew this would happen." He stabbed an accusing finger in Antonio's direction. Antonio was hunched over slightly, his eyes despairingly searched up at Lovino's face. "And you let it happen. It's your fault." Lovino's voice, his whole being, shook lividly.

"No no, Lovi—"

"Don't 'Lovi' me."

"I didn't know, I swear. I knew as much as you did. It's those nuns, they planned it from the start."

Lovino stepped back, bewildered. His thoughts were haphazardly jumbled in his brain. His breath quickened and he placed a hand over his mouth. Lovino's baffled gaze was fixed on the ground.

"You killed him." The utterance was slightly muffled by his hand so he pulled it away. His eyes were drawn back to Antonio. "How could you." He whispered.

"I didn't, Lovino. I didn't kill him." Antonio's voice broke in several places. He desperately reached out to Lovino. Lovino could only stare back down at him.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "You and your Church stay away from my family."

"But—"

"Stay away!" Lovino's shout resonated with the explosion of thunder and the distant sound of life shattering crackling of fire. Antonio stepped back, unable to feel. Lovino's chest rose and fell rapidly. More thunder, explosions, a flash of lightning, the rain started.

"GO!"

That was it for Antonio. He couldn't face this anymore. He couldn't face seeing Lovino like this. He turned and ran. He didn't know if it was rain or tears streaking down his face. He couldn't look back. Lovino stood alone.

The thunder and lightning was enough to wake Feliciano up. He made his way downstairs with an uneasy knot in his stomach. Lovino was no where to be found and the door was wide open, letting the rain in. Feliciano had to battle against the raging elements to get it closed again. He coughed a little before going over to the window seat Lovino was supposed to be sitting in. Looking out, he could only make out smoke, an orange glow, and a silhouette looking up at the rain, before someone grabbed him from behind. The intruder pressed a damp cloth over Feliciano's mouth and nose so he would breath it in. The youngest of the two remaining nuns apologised while placing him delicately on the floor.

Lovino let the rain wash away his tears and the redness of his eyes before going back inside. He didn't want Feliciano questioning him as soon as he got back. He would tell him about Roma the next day. Arriving at the front door, Lovino wondered if he had left it open. Obviously not. He decided to come in quietly, as to not wake up his sleeping brother, but upon opening the door he noticed the oil lamp had already been lit. Feliciano was sat, or rather slumped, in the window seat.

"Feli? What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go bed." Lovino walked closer when his brother didn't respond. "Feliciano?" He reached the window seat and saw Feliciano's limp body. He glanced back too late as something hit him from behind. He was only out for a second, but a long enough second to be transported to the floor. With a piercing screech in his brain he was roughly pushed onto his back. Blurry eyed, he could only just make out the eldest nun sat on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. But we need to cleanse, to purge, this town of demons. Roma's dead. Antonio left the village. It's just you and your brother now."

"Leave my brother out of this." Lovino wondered if this was actually happening.

The nun shook her head. "It has to be done." She pressed hard down on his abdomen and forehead. "Come out, come out. In the name of Jesus, I command you to come out! You are going to free him right now!"

Lovino unleashed a stream of shouted profanities. The nun continued. "Come out, come out. In the name of Jesus, I command you to come out! You are going to free him right now!"

Lovino vomited. The nun continued. "Come out, come out. In the name of Jesus, I command you to come out! You are going to free him right now!"

This went on for about 20 minutes until Lovino passed out.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed, but he could hear mumbling in the distance. As he rolled onto his stomach and became more in focus, the mumbling grew into a commanding tone. Blinking a couple times he could make out three figures; Feliciano backing away from the two nuns who were closing in. Lovino dazedly got up from the floor and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Groaning, he stumbled to get between the nuns and Feliciano.

"I told you to stay away from him." Thunder still echoed in the distance, but now only softly. The oldest nun stared him down. Lovino looked around for inspiration, until his eyes landed on the letter opener on the small coffee table next to the window seat. He snatched it up and pointed it right at her snooty nose.

"You get out of my house." He started to walk forwards quickly, driving her towards the door. The younger one followed like a lost puppy. She stopped adamantly in the front doorway.

"You're a lost cause, Lovino. You and your brother. I hope never to see you again." And with that, she strode out the house, the other one followed suit. Lovino shut the door behind them and sighed heavily.

"Lovino? What was that about?"

"I'll tell you some other time." He half heartedly plodded up the stairs and crawled into bed.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _I'm gonna say now, I have nothing against Christianity._**

 ** _I just have something against gay exorcisms._**

 ** _I got inspiration for the second half of this chapter from this article:_ _details_ .com _story/gay-exorcism so_ _please check it out._**

 ** _Thanks and please stick around for less feels-y and more fluffy chapters. Also please review :)_**


End file.
